


And he grabs me, he has me by my heart

by aeriamamaduck



Series: The Next Level of Life and Love [35]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Can I make it anymore obvious?, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Deepthroating, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Explicit Sexual Content, Katsuki Yuuri's Stamina, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn as a plot device, Post-Canon, Smut, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Topping from the Bottom, victor has a mouth, yuuri has a dick, yuuri's got a dick that needs suckin and victor's got a mouth that needs something in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: He'd grown to really enjoy these spontaneous acts of love from the older man, which made him all the more determined to be just as spontaneous, loving every surprised reaction from the man he'd be marrying in a week's time.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: The Next Level of Life and Love [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/723774
Comments: 12
Kudos: 165





	And he grabs me, he has me by my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you all just love some PWP to start the weekend off?

"W-what are you doing?" Yuuri asked, smiling in his bewilderment as he watched Victor nuzzle his way down Yuuri's torso, his body comfortably situated between Yuuri's legs. While surprised, Yuuri wasn't complaining, not when he had the perfect view of Victor's long, beautiful legs and his perky, muscular rear end. 

Victor was slowly pushing Yuuri's shirt up to reveal his stomach, kissing the soft skin there and nuzzling the sparse hairs below his belly button before looking up at Yuuri with a mischievous smile as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of Yuuri's sweatpants. "Giving you a treat," he replied, a tiny dimple dotting his cheek as he smirked and wiggled his butt a little, knowing that it was drawing a good part of Yuuri's attention.

Yuuri grinned back, feeling his cock twitch at the attention it was about to receive. He'd grown to really enjoy these spontaneous acts of love from the older man, which made him all the more determined to be just as spontaneous, loving every surprised reaction from the man he'd be marrying in a week's time.

The thought made butterflies explode in his stomach, and he almost couldn't breathe. In a good way. The feeling had his mind spinning, the reminder that he was so deeply in love with the man between his legs hitting him like a bolt of lightning, the way it usually did these days. It made him feel...alive and aware, especially when the reality of his upcoming wedding was so...present. He didn't want to admit he was nervous about it and set himself up in a bad way, so he...focused on the joy. The excitement that he was going to be married to this man who adored him.

He couldn't resist reaching down to stroke Victor's bangs, the fine hair soft to the touch, as always. He could now see the entirety of Victor's face, lovely, handsome, delicate all at once. And those eyes, those wonderful blue eyes that warmed with even the briefest look, and the most loving gaze burned like a flame in the sweetest way.

Victor leaned into the touch, turning to kiss Yuuri's palm for a long moment before grinning again, a soft laugh breaking the silence. "You're so romantic when you're about to get head," he teased, tugging at Yuuri's pants before urging with a laugh, "Come on, let me at it."

With a laugh of his own, Yuuri helpfully raised his hips to allow Victor to get his pants and underwear off. "You're insatiable," he accused lightly, his cock quickly getting hard as he anticipated the feel of Victor's mouth on him. His entire body felt hot whenever he dared to admit it to _himself,_ but there was no denying that Yuuri found Victor's mouth to be an actual paradise. It always reminded Yuuri of their first time, of how Victor just knelt between his legs and practically sucked his soul out through his dick.

"Can you blame me?" Victor asked, his eyes gleaming as he looked at Yuuri's erection, and Yuuri almost expected him to lick his lips. "Think you can cum more than once?"

The question caught Yuuri a bit off-guard. "Yeah...Yeah, I can," he replied, thinking of his...admittedly impressive stamina, one other thing that Victor loved exploiting when they were in bed. He could cum and sometimes he wouldn't even soften, or else he'd just get hard again in minutes, ready to go again, as many times as he could, sometimes until he was coming dry and Victor left him feeling wrung out and deeply satisfied.

Victor gave him a very pleased smile. "Good, because I'm going to ride you after you cum in my mouth," he declared, straightening to tug Yuuri's clothes off his legs, tossing them away and getting his hands back on Yuuri's thighs to spread them further apart. Yuuri lay back against his pillow, exhaling hard and blushing warmly as Victor exposed him. He could _feel_ the man's hungry gaze on his body, and to his embarrassment his cock gave a desperate twitch, leaking clear precum onto his belly. Yuuri kept his eyes shut, overtaken by skin-tingling shyness that left him very aware of his body and Victor's presence. He gasped softly at the feeling of Victor's hand on his face, stroking it gently before a gentle kiss was pressed to his lips.

Yuuri inched his head forward in search of Victor's lips, opening his eyes to see the man already kneeling between Yuuri's legs again, and before Yuuri realized what was about to happen, Victor had the head of his cock in his mouth, his palm wrapping around the base.

The combination of wet heat and friction had Yuuri letting out a strangled shout, but he refused to allow his head to hang back or his eyes to close, not when Victor was gently sucking on his cock, tongue running over the head before that mouth drew away so Victor could kiss the underside, lips shiny with saliva and precum and his eyes nearly glazed over as he ran his tongue over the hot and slick flesh.

Yuuri had no clue what to do with his hands, his brain giving up with a pathetic fizzle at every wet, filthy noise Victor was making, running his lips all over Yuuri's length with little noises of pleasure before unexpectedly swallowing it down entirely. Yuuri definitely couldn't breathe after seeing and feeling that, his eyes glued to the sight of Victor just moving his mouth lower and lower until Yuuri was fucking touching the back of his throat, which convulsed around him and had his hips almost bucking. Victor, his eyes closed and his brow furrowed, kept his head there for a few torturous moments and let his throat clench with an obscene sound before slowly drawing back up, making Yuuri moan shakily at the wet drag of that perfect tongue across his burning flesh.

He painstakingly kept his eyes on Victor, his legs trembling on either side of the older man's muscular body. Yuuri bit his lip in a desperate effort to quiet the pathetic whines emerging from his throat, pushed out by the frantic beating of his heart with every slow, wicked bob of Victor's head, his throat working some...fucking sexual magic that always had Yuuri's legs turning to jelly even before he got to cum. And he wanted to so very badly, his balls unbearably tight. He almost screamed when Victor brought his attention to them, the older man moaning softly as he carefully took them in his mouth and ran his tongue over the flesh that just kept getting tighter with every ministration, the young man above gasping sharply and bucking into the air. 

Victor dragged his lips back up the entire length, lips parting to swallow it all again, with that same, agonizing patience. Yuuri, crying out with every gasp, couldn't contain himself any longer, and came in hard pulses that took his breath away, hurriedly grabbing Victor's hand and clutching it hard as the almost violent climax wracked his body. This time he did close his eyes tightly as Victor kept sucking gently as he swallowed everything Yuuri had to give, somehow keeping him hard in his mouth. Yuuri couldn't hold back his whimpers, his back lifting off the bed as the entirety of his body became like an open nerve, sensitive to every touch Victor gave.

When Victor finally pulled away Yuuri exhaled sharply, his back hitting the bed again and his dick _still_ achingly hard and lying on his belly. Some semblance of relief coursed through his limbs at the respite, allowing him to catch his breath. He heard movement for a few more moments, and he opened his eyes in time to see Victor pouring lube onto his fingers, his cheeks flushed and his chest heaving with each breath. He was naked too, his cock steadily leaking precum. Their eyes met and Victor smiled at him, spreading the lube liberally before slowly moving his arm back to start fingering himself.

He bent down and kissed Yuuri as he stretched himself, the younger man licking into that perfect mouth and shivering when he tasted himself. He felt the soft vibration of Victor's quiet moans against his lips, and his arms quickly wrapped around the slim waist. His fingers ran across the older man's back, feeling each ripple of muscle, the slight bumps of his spine, the ridges of his shoulder blades as he moved his arms.

It felt like an eternity before Victor positioned himself above Yuuri, surprising him when he didn't reach for a condom. Like he'd read that thought, Victor smirked at him as he lowered himself and allowed Yuuri to sink inside him, the heat dragging another groan from Yuuri as he held on to Victor's hips in desperation.

He watched every shift in Victor's expression, heard the sharp intakes of breath until Victor was resting on his thighs. He laughed breathlessly, clenching around Yuuri and smirking at him with a vivid blush on his face. "This is definitely the best seat in the house," he teased.

Yuuri couldn't resist laughing, happily overwhelmed as Victor began to rock his hips steady and still, somehow patient, patient enough to let heat coil low in Yuuri's belly. He bent his knees, bracing his feet on the mattress to start slowly rocking up to meet every move of Victor's, both men gasping and moaning against each other's mouths, kissing messily in quick brushes of their mouths and tongues, and Yuuri ended up smiling against his coach's jaw, his hands wandering down to grope and squeeze at Victor's asscheeks with a sudden greed, fingers teasing the stretched rim, making Victor gasp sharply before he began to ride Yuuri with a desperation that flowed from his throat with his moans, his pleading words as his eyes became glassy and unfocused.

It didn't take much to make him cum, his scream catching in his throat as he rode through his climax, driving Yuuri to a second and no less intense release inside him. Yuuri kept his eyes open through the entirety of it, dazzled by the sight of Victor in ecstasy, a smile of pure bliss lighting up his face so beautifully.

Yuuri kissed Victor's forehead, keeping his lips there as he listened to Victor's breathing slow, to every soft, delicate noise he made, and Yuuri held on to him, smiling against his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know if you enjoyed this meager offering!!!
> 
> If anyone would like to help me in a more personal way, if able to, please check out the links on my twitter: [@ducksfucka](https://twitter.com/DucksFucka)


End file.
